


Wizarding World: Exposed

by Birger



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 2020 US Presidential Election, Action/Adventure, Azkaban, Canon Compliant, China, Communism, F/F, France (Country), Hogwarts, In-Universe RPF, Inspired by Real Events, International Confederation of Wizards (Harry Potter), MACUSA | Magical Congress of the United States of America, Ministry of Magic (Harry Potter), Muggle/Wizard Relations, New Salem Philanthropic Society, Police Brutality, Post-Harry Potter and the Cursed Child, Racism, Religion, Russia, Socialism, Statute of Secrecy (Harry Potter), Surveillance, Wandless Magic, War, Witch Hunters, Wizarding Culture (Harry Potter), Wizarding Politics (Harry Potter), Wizarding World (Harry Potter), Xenophobia, covid19 pandemic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:47:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 16,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25824595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Birger/pseuds/Birger
Summary: After 3 centuries of secrecy and separation, the International Confederation of Wizards decides to reunify the magical and non-magical worlds. The question is, however, will it all be worth it? Or will the world as we know it end in fear and chaos?
Relationships: Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, Luna Lovegood/Rolf Scamander, Tina Goldstein/Newt Scamander
Comments: 22
Kudos: 23





	1. Yes We Can

July 2012; White House, Washington DC

President Barack Obama sat in the Oval Office reading through reports of CIA and NATO drone strikes in Afghanistan, Libya, and Yemen. It wasn’t exactly a very pleasant read but he had gotten used to such news at this point. Obama thought back 4 years ago during his presidential campaign and how he had consistently promised to end America’s role as the world’s police force. A promise that he had failed to live up to after 4 years in office. 

At this point, his administration had bombed as many as 7 countries in the Middle East and North Africa in an attempt to overthrow dictators and pursue the seemingly endless war on terror. Obama had stopped thinking about fulfilling his promise of ending the endless wars a long time ago. It seemed like a faraway fantasy at this point. Besides, which other country was going to take the responsibility of upholding international law and order? China? Russia? Obama knew that as long as he was the president of the United States (that was hopefully 4 years more if everything went well during his re-election campaign) that was not going to happen. The U.S could not afford to lose its number one spot to anyone else.

“President Barack Hussein Obama. The new president of the Magical Congress of the United States of America wishes to see you at this moment. Shall I tell him that he has your consent?”

It was the portrait of George Washington that was talking. 

Obama looked on his watch.

“Excellent. Tell him that I am free for 20 minutes. ”

The founding father disappeared from painting leaving it empty.

A minute later green flames erupted from the fireplace and out stepped a good-looking middle-aged white man dressed in a grey suit and red necktie and carried a black suitcase with him. 

“Greetings Mr. President my name is Samuel George Quahog, the new president of the MACUSA since two weeks ago. ”

“Barack Obama. It is a pleasure to meet you, President Quahog. Madam Tran told me about you about a month ago when we last met. ”

“She did? What did my predecessor tell you about me? ”

“Not much. That you were the Wizarding Governor of Minnesota and that you are all in all a competent politician. ”

“Kind words but I was the wizarding governor of Illinois. Anyway, there’s a lot to talk about. Should we sit down and plan for the future?”

“Sounds good. Do you want a latte?”

“I would like that very much, thank you. ”

Quahog took out a bunch of papers from his suitcase and put them on the desk. 

Obama handed him a cup of coffee.

“Here you have. Now, what’s on your heart Mr. Quahog? What crazy things are going now on in your world? ”

“A lot of crazy things have happened I can tell you. Did Madam Tran ever inform you about the New Salem Philanthropic Society or the Second Salemers?” The wizard asked.

“I believe she did during our first or second meeting back in 2009. She told me that it used to be some kind of witch-hunting group that was active during the early 20th century. Have they re-emerged? ” Obama said, taking a slurp of coffee.

“A Good Cup O’Joe?” Quahog remarked at the odd picture of the No-Maj’s cup. 

“Yes. I got it from my ever loyal friend and Vice President Joe Biden last Christmas. Clever ain’t it?”

“It most certainly is. I would love to introduce myself to Vice President Biden as soon as possible. Anyway, back to the point. I’m sorry to tell you that it may be the case, President Obama, “ Quahog said, showing him some moving pictures of Wix in all ages. “Modern witch-hunting may be on the rise again in the United States.” 

“I’m sorry to hear that. Explain more. ”

“We’ve seen several disappearances of wizards and witches in the South the past two weeks. We’ve informed some of the local state governors about it to solve the cases. It appears like the Second Salemers are on the rise again. ”

“That sounds very serious. Tell me more about this group, Mr. Quahog. How did they come to be? What are their motivations? ”

“It is quite a long story, Mr. Obama. ”

“That’s no problem. I love long stories. ”

“Very well, ” the wizard said, raising his wand. Suddenly the Oval Office was lightened up by blue visions of different people and landscapes. Wizards, witches, ships, and the sea. 

When European Wix first arrived on the North American continent during the 16th century there was no wizarding government to keep law and order due to the Ministries of Magic's refusal to engage in colonialism like their No-Maj counterparts. Due to the lack of any form of wizarding governance and law enforcement in the New World, a group called the “Scourers” emerged. “

The vision that Quahog had conjured showed some pilgrims apprehending a younger Native American wizard. 

Obama drank his coffee while eagerly listening and watching the show.

“The Scourers began as a combination vigilante group and bounty-hunting service, tracking down both wanted criminals and anyone for whom a reward was offered. With time, they became increasingly corrupt and brutal, resorting to torture and murder. Eventually, they engaged in outright wizard-trafficking and even turned innocent No-Majs over to witch-hunting Puritans in exchange for gold. Over time, the Scourers became more and more corrupt, the lack of any form of governmental oversight allowing them to abuse their power and indulge in acts of cruelty, including torture and murder. By the late 17th century, the Scourers' ranks had grown substantially, and they were spread across America. They engaged in trafficking their fellow wizards and even resorted to capturing innocent No-Majs and passing them off as wizards, to collect bounties from credulous No-Maj witch hunters. Wizarding historians concur that at least two of the judges who presided over the Salem Witch Trials of 1692-1693 were, in fact, Scourers seeking to settle personal vendettas. ”

Obama witnessed the blue visions taking the form of witches being burned at stake.

“Very interesting.”

“In 1693, the General Congress of American Wizards, the predecessor to the MACUSA was founded, establishing North America's first wizarding government. The first task the newly-minted GenCon set itself to was rounding up the Scourers and bringing them to justice. Many Scourers were put on trial and convicted of crimes such as murder, torture, and wizard-trafficking for which they were ultimately executed. “

Quahog took another sip of his latte and continued. 

“However, a number of the most notorious Scourers managed to evade capture despite the international warrants out for their arrest, renouncing the wizarding world and integrating into No-Maj society. Some of them married No-Majs, "winnowing out" any magical children born of these unions, to maintain their cover. Now outcast from the wizarding world these surviving Scourers sought vengeance. They instilled an abiding conviction in their descendants that magic exists and that wizards and witches ought to be wiped out. The Scourer descendants later formed a cult-like and evangelical organization known as the New Salem Philanthropic Society or the Second Salemers for short. They gained widespread recognition during the late 19th century in their goal of exposing and eradicate wizardkind mainly using biblical teachings as a way to justify their crimes and gain more followers. “

“Horrific, ” was all that Obama could out by watching the gruesome visions. 

“Indeed they were. When their founder Bartholomew Barebone tricked a witch named Dorcus Twelvetrees into revealing the location of Ilvermorny and the MACUSA headquarters in 1790, our president of the time enacted the infamous ‘Rappaport's Law.’ A law that meant complete segregation between American Wix and No-Majes. Wix born in non-magical families were taken from their parents and put in orphanages waiting to be adopted by a wizarding family. Marriages and fraternization with No-Majes were strictly prohibited and any Wix who dared to step out of the line would be punished with heavy fines and imprisonment. ”

“I get shivers just hearing you talk about it. I could never imagine having my kids taken from me, ” Obama commented. 

“Neither could I. That is if I had any, ” Quahog remarked. “Anyway, luckily Rappaport’s Law was finally repealed in 1965 after the New Salem Philanthropic Society was declared defeated thanks to efforts of our brave former president and war hero Percival Graves and his No-Maj counterpart Lyndon B Johnson. ”

“But now you suspect that they are back?” Obama asked rhetorically.

“It certainly appears like that is the case. However, they are not the only threat to the secrecy of the global wizarding community. You No-Majes are developing society at an unimaginable speed. Internet, mobile phones, and everything. The Statute of Secrecy is constantly at the brink of collapse. Constant vigilance is required now more than ever before. ”

“It would seem like it is only a matter of time before our two worlds will unite once again if I get to say it myself, President Quahog, ” the No-Maj remarked. 

“One day maybe, but not today. We’re far from ready to do it. For reunification to happen it would require the consent of the majority of all magical governments in the world. And even then it would require an extremely well thought through plan to execute it. One step wrong could lead to war and nobody would want that, ” the wizard explained. “Although abolishing the Statute of Secrecy is something I’ve thought about my entire life. I was born in a mixed family you see. My father, a wizard, mother a No-Maj. Why is it that only a select few non-magical people get to know of our kind and not everyone? However, when I attended No-Maj studies at Ilvermorny I was taught what the consequences of an open re-unification could lead to. Maybe it is for the best that we stay secret a little while longer. ”

“Well reasoned, my wizard, “ Obama exclaimed, pointing his finger in the air. “What seems ideal in theory may not be when executed in practice. I learned that after my inauguration regarding my country’s interventionist policy. ”

“I don’t feel very very confident in commenting about American No-Maj interventionism on other countries. In the Wizarding World, all member states of the International Confederation of Wizards are strictly forbidden from waging war against each other to preserve the Statute of Secrecy, ” Quahog exclaimed, drinking up his latte. “One exception was the Global Wizarding War of the 1930s and 40s but since then no new conflicts of a larger scale have shaken our world.”

“I wish it was that simple in the No-Maj world too, ” Obama said shaking his head. “Unfortunately genocidal dictators such as Bashar al-Assad and Muammar Gaddafi have made it very difficult to preserve world peace. Not to mention the endless stream of fundamentalist terror groups seeking to spread their deranged beliefs around the world. ”

“I wish the MACUSA could aid you more in combating extremist lunatics around the world to uphold international peace and stability between our different people, however, we’re only allowed to intervene in No-Maj conflicts that are of consequence to the magical community, ” Quahog said. “For now we must focus on tackling our internal problems. Abolishing the Statute of Secrecy is a topic for another day. ”


	2. The Beginning of the End

Hermione Granger dressed in a turtleneck sweater, a light brown trench coat and high heels walked through the Ministry of Magic headquarters underneath Whitehall London. 

She opened the door to the Portkey office where her childhood friend Harry Potter dressed in a three-part suit and a black overcoat, stood waiting for her with a smile.

” Hermione, are you ready? ” he said pulling out a French basque from the shelf of Portkeys.

” Ready as I’ve ever been.” she replied. ”Today we shall be writing history.” 

Then took a hold of the basque and the environment around them started disappearing and soon they had in a whirlwind been transported out of the office and over the English canal.

They landed on the wizarding street of Place Cachee in Paris. Harry remembered back when he was just 14 years old and was traveling by portkey for the first time and what an uncomfortable experience it was. But now after years of traveling the world as an Auror, he had pretty much gotten used to it.

Hermione put the portkey inside her magically expanded handbag.

” Paris, here we are again, ” she said staring at the famous landmark of La Tour Eiffel, which towered above them. 

” Always good to be back, ” Harry replied.

They walked through a magical bronze statue and out in the Muggle parts of the French capital.

Despite it being winter, there was no snow to be found due to climate change. Yet the temperature was as cold as it could've been.

Last year, Hermione had visited the French Ministry of Magic to discuss a potential vaccine of the virus to help the Muggles from their suffering of the pandemic that had plagued their world for almost a year now. Back then Paris just like most other European cities had turned into a figurative ghost town and was depressed to see that not much had changed since. 

They took their time to walk past Le Tricolore, La Tour Eiffel, and the remnants of what was the Church of Notre Dame.

The clock was soon hitting 11 and they towards Le Louvre which was closed for the time being. 

As they entered the building they were approached by a guard who recognized them.

” Ministre Granger, Monsieur Harry Potter. Follow me, ” he said with a French accent.

The guard led them to a hallway that the Muggles (Or ‘Les Moldu’, which was the French term for non-magical people), could not see or enter. 

He opened a door for them which was the path to the secret space of Le Louvre. 

“ Welcome to the International Confédération of Wizards, ” he said and went away. 

It was a large area with the most astounding architecture one could find. Wizards and witches, goblins, house elves, ghosts, and even vampires from all over the world worked here to ensure the safety of magical beings worldwide. In the midst of the auditorium there was a large fake globe levitating and slowly rotating two meters up in the air. Everywhere there were statues of various heroes of the wizarding world. Merlin, Albus Dumbledore, Nicolas Flamel, and even Harry Potter, which flattered the real person quite a bit. 

The headquarters of the ICW was made possible through the 'Double-Dimension Charm, ' which many magical governments used to hid themselves within famous landmarks built by Muggles. By hiding within a populated Muggle area, the risk for a potential invasion of dark wizards decreased severely due to fear and caution of breaking the ancient International Statute of Wizarding Secrecy which had dominated the wizarding world for over 300 years, at this point.

Harry and Hermione stepped into a caged elevator which levitated three stores up, where they went off. They walked through hallways until they reached a huge meeting hall where all the leaders of the magical governments and other important figures of the wizarding world sat waiting for what was to come. The meeting hall was massive and could fit several hundreds of wizards and witches. 

At the end of the chamber, opposite the entrance, was a podium from which the Supreme Mugwump would be speaking. On the podium, there was a book. Presumably, the most recent edition of the official guideline for the Statute of Secrecy. At the wall behind the podium, the crest of the ICW could be seen along with the name in various languages. 

_International Confederation of Wizards_

_Confédération Internationale des Sorciers_

_Internationale Zauberervereinigung_

_Confederación Internacional de Magos_

_Confederazione internazionale dei maghi_

_Международная конфедерация волшебников_

_國際巫師聯合會_

_国際ウィザード連盟_

_국제 마법사 연맹_

_الاتحاد الدولي للسحرة_

_διεθνής συνομοσπονδία μάγων_

_Internationale confederatie van tovenaars_

_Internationella Trolldomsförbundet_

Many of the journalists immediately turned their attention towards and Harry and Hermione who almost started to feel blinded by all the camera lights.

They took two seats next to the President of the Magical Congress of the United States of America.

“Good day President Quahog, ” Harry greeted her.

“Good day to you too Mr. Potter, and Minister Granger. A great day to write history ain't it.”

"It certainly Sammy, " Hermione agreed with her American counterpart.

Everyone heard a loud bang and a bald and glasses-wearing black man, dressed in green and yellow robes apparated behind the podium. It was none other than Babajide Akingbade, the Supreme Mugwump of the International Confederation of Wizards. Everyone rose and applauded and the journalists turned their attention to and photographed Akingbade who held his fingers to his throat to address the crowd, with his magically strengthened voice:

"Ladies and Gentlemen, honored Ministers for Magic and Presidents," Akingbade began. “For most of the world's history, the magical and non-magical communities were one. However, as the Muggles, the No-Majes, Les Moldu, over whatever they might be called in your country, grew furthermore suspicious of our special abilities, and witch-hunting increased to staggering levels in Europe and other parts of the world. During the late 17th century, wizards and witches from all parts of the globe came together and decided that going underground into secrecy and segregation from those with no powers was the best to best option to protect ourselves. And so the International Statute of Wizarding Secrecy was put in place year 1692. " 

Every leader and delegate in the meeting hall listened with great excitement as the Supreme Mugwump continued his speech.

" However as our history kept unfolding the Statute of Secrecy has not proven to as effective as we may have once hoped. The Muggles have in recent times developed highly advanced technological tools such as the 'Internet', 'smartphones', and 'security cameras' that would make exposure to our secret society inevitable in the future. Two months ago each leader over every wizarding nation in the world was tasked to hand out polls to your respective population to check if reunification with the Muggles was desirable. And now after we've gotten results, what we shall do is clear. 

Hermione was practically biting her lips in excitement.

"This day, the 20th of January 2021, is perhaps the most important day in recent history. It has now been decided that we shall repeal the International the Statute of Wizarding Secrecy. The Magical and Non-Magical Worlds will be reunited after almost 330 years of segregation. “

Hermione and many of her foreign counterparts, applauded this revelation. 

Others, many from Eastern European and Muslim-majority countries, didn’t appear as enthusiastic and started object loudly to this major, historic decision. 

“Outrageous, ” a short and black haired Russian witch with green eyes shouted. “This is will be the end of the world as we know it.”

”Voter fraud! You’ve faked the polls to suit your globalist agenda, ” the Hungarian Minister for Magic objected loudly.

“You are all insane, ” the Sultana of the Magic Council of Arab Wix, said with great anger and frustration. “There will be violence, there will be war! How can you all agree to this?”

” I object to this decision. Our relation to the Babbano is fine the way it is. Reunification isn’t necessary at all and will do far more harm than good, ” the Italian Minister for Magic said.

"QUIET!" Mr. Akingbade called out and everyone in the room went silent. “You were all tasked to let your respective population vote for whether to reveal ourselves to the non-magical world or stay separated. The results are clear. The majority of the global wizarding community wants reunification as the polls have shown. I will ask all heads of the magical governments, during this week to contact your respective non-magical counterparts and inform them about the reunification. It must be done in a peaceful matter. No violence is to be allowed and we must avoid war at all costs. The Intertional Confederation won't allow any leader of any wizarding to use the imperious curse or any similar spells to initiate regime change. "

Those words sparked another wave of protests.

"ABSURD! The Islamic Dictatorship must fall and the great peoples of Iran once again be free from fundamentalist tyranny. That was why my people voted yes for reunification, " the Iranian Minister for Magic, a long beautiful witch uttered loudly in protest.

"Bolsonaro must go. Otherwise, the relation between Wix and Trouxa in my country will be ruined forever, " the Brazilian Minister, a handsome wizard in a white suit exclaimed in frustration. 

"SILENCE! We must earn the thrust of the Muggles and that won't be possible if we harm their leaders. Any magical government who attempts to break the peace will face severe consequences, from the ICW."

He went silent for a moment. Then he made the Statute of Secrecy book levitate in the air by just raising his hand.

” I, Babajide Akingbade, Supreme Mugwump of the International Confederation of Wizards, declare on this day 20th of January, 2021, the end of the International Statute of Wizarding Secrecy. ”

With a wave of his right hand, he set the book on fire which led to a massive cheer from most people in the meeting hall, especially from British Minister for Magic Hermione Granger.

Harry Potter, however, despite personally having voted for the reunification of the two worlds (although he was ambivalent about it), couldn’t help but wonder whether it would all be worth it. The world’s most famous wizard couldn’t help to feel that not everything would turn out fine after all.  
.  
.  
The UK prime minister sat in his office at 10 Downing Street, London, building red miniature double-deckers and reflecting over his time in power. 

It had been a tremendous disaster. A global pandemic broke out around this time a year ago and the Prime Minister had not been quick enough to take proper measures until he laid in the bed sick with the virus he had underestimated. Then after he was fine again, the UK and many other countries were shaken by escalating demonstrations against racism and police brutality to which his response had not pleased the public. The pandemic kept going on for the remainder of the year resulting in a staggering loss of life and an economic crisis due to the crippling lockdown which had caused many citizens to lose their jobs and small businesses going bankrupt. 

In such times he wished that he could’ve gotten aid from some wizards with magic powers at their disposal, to solve all of those issues. And he could’ve gotten that kind of help hadn’t it been for one very inconvenient law. That was hopefully about to change now. 

” Muggle Prime Minister of the United Kingdom of Great Britain and Northern Ireland, the Minister for Magic wishes to see you now, ” the living portrait that hanged on the wall said

” Excellent, let her in, ” the Prime Minister responded.

Out of the fireplace, a woman stepped out of the green flames.

” So Minister Granger, how did it all go? What has your equivalent of the United Nations decided now? 

” Mr. Johnson, it went fantastic. The population of the majority of all wizarding nations wants to reveal themselves to your world. ”

” About bloody time. Now we can combine science and magic to create vaccines to combat whatever virus those darn Chinese communists decide to unleash upon the world. ”

” Well yes, that amongst other things. A new era has begun. ”

"Have you informed the Queen and Varadkar about the recent events?" The Prime Minister asked.

"Not yet, but her Majesty said during our previous meeting that she strongly favored reunification between the two worlds. The same goes for Varadkar although he has so far been quite critical about the whole project. Anyway, I’m scheduled to bring both of them the news this afternoon. ”

” Very well then. So when do we tell everyone?” 

” Next Monday, 19:00 on live television. Not every magical government is used to correspond with their Muggle government so we must give them some time things work things out, ” the witch explained.

” That’s understandable. Well, well, I’ll better start working on my eventual speech. There’s a whole lot to cover. ”

"There sure is BoJo, " the Prime Minister's magical counterpart agreed.


	3. A Life Full of Adventure

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I imagine Rolf to look like Andrew Garfield

” We will soon arrive at London Airport. Please fasten your seatbelt as we prepare for our arrival”

Luna Scamander raised herself from the seat and took out an old suitcase made of brown leather from the baggage store above her. Then she sat herself down again with the suitcase on her knees.

Her husband Rolf sat next to her watching a documentary about some Australian Muggle playing with crocodiles at a Zoo.

She heard roars and growls coming from the suitcase which resulted in unwanted attention from other passengers.

” Silencio” she whispered and the sounds from the suitcase stopped.

A few minutes later they had arrived at London City Airport. At baggage control, Luna switched on to the suitcase ’Muggle Worthy Mode’ to prevent the guards to see what was really inside it. Everything went fine and they were able to go on without any trouble. 

She put on a hooded dark blue parka and gave her husband his green trench coat which made him look much like his grandfather.

They walked outside the airport. There was no snow to be found outside unlike in New York where they had traveled from. Luna found it quite unsatisfying since she loved snow. Here it was just cold.

” Can you find a place where we can disapparate?” Rolf asked. ”There are Muggles everywhere. ”

” I would prefer to take the long road and walk all the way, ” his wife answered.

” Fine if that’s what you want sweetie. ”

After over one hour of walking around in the capital, they arrived at Purge and Dowse, LTD. Luna and Rolf walked through the Muggle until they found an inanimate dummy next to a window. 

“We would like to enter St.Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries, please. ”

“ Shall be, ” the dummy said.

They passed through the window and into the magical hospital. Luna and Rolf went to the reception and showed their ID cards. Then they were approached by one of the healers in green robes who led them through the hallway. 

“ Goodluck. Be careful. They are very fragile, ” the healer said and walked away.

Luna carefully opened the door and saw an elderly couple laying in two separate while holding each other’s hands. Two trench coats in blue and grey, respectively hung on the wall next to the bed where the old man laid.

“ Rolf, Luna. Welcome in, ” the old man said. 

“Grandpa Newt, grandma Tina. It is so great to see you again after so many months. How are you? ” Rolf asked.

“ We are alright, even better when you are here now, “ Tina answered with a smile. Have you read the latest story on the news? “

” Did the International Confederation abolish the Statute of Secrecy?” Rolf asked.

” Yes, that’s correct Rolfie. Next week the Wizarding and No-Maj worlds will reunite, ” his grandmother explained.

” Really! How great...I think. Not sure what to think about it, ” Luna said slightly confused. ”We couldn’t vote since we were outside Britain when they held the polls, but what did you vote? Yes or no?”

” For me, this is a hard no, ” Newt answered. ”But Tina was in favor of reunification.”

” Having lived in the United States during the era of Rappaport’s Law may have had something to do with my decision, ” Tina said. ”It appears like Grindelwald’s vision came true after all. But not in the way he would’ve wanted it. ”

” Not be that guy, but I think this will spell disaster for both sides. Not all Muggles will be as accepting of the wizarding world as my old friend Jacob. Neither world is ready for this, ” Newt said. ”But enough about that now, can we take a look in the suitcase? ”

” Yes of course! ” Luna answered. ”There is so much we have to show you. ”

She laid the suitcase on the floor and opened it.

Rolf helped his grandparents up from their beds and put on their old coats.

” Let’s see what has changed since the last time, ” Tina said as she carefully climbed inside on the staircase.

Luna was the last to enter the suitcase. All 4 stood now in a shack where giant blue bugs flew around them.

” What are these for insects?” Tina asked.

” Arctic Mosquitoes, ” Rolf answered. ”We found them while we were visiting Durmstrang. ”

”Durmstrang. We’ve been to nearly all of the prestigious wizarding schools but not Durmstrang. They never allowed us to visit, ” Newt remarked.

” The Institute has become more liberal in recent times, ” Luna said. ”But we still had to have our memories wiped regarding their location. ”

As Newt stepped off the shack and set his foot on the desert sand, he went down on his knees while feeling a wave of nostalgia.

” It is good to finally be home,” he said with a tear falling down his chin.

Luna remembered when she met Rolf over a decade ago and was invited to enter the suitcase. Never in her life could she have imagined what she was about the experience. And she was already an extremely imaginative and open-minded witch.

A natural reserve stored inside a tiny suitcase. This was truly A-level magic that could not be topped or even replicated.

The Scamander walked around in all the different environments while feeding and petting the new fantastic beasts that Rolf and Luna had found during their journeys around the world. From Canadian Frostbreath dragons in the tundra zone to the Australian Yowie in the bush to the pegasus-unicorn crossbreeds in the forest. 

"So Newt why are you against the reunification? I personally just think it is great that we get to live out in the open again and that Muggles can take part in our magic to solve their issues. Now we can work together to solve the pandemic, " Luna said as they fed a Japanese Blue Dragon with goat meat. 

"There are many positives that this reunification will bring to the world. But my experiences traveling the world throughout the past century tells me that it isn't worth it. The downsides will far outweigh the positives, " the old wizard bitterly answered.

After spending several hours in the suitcase it was time for Rolf and Luna to leave for Hogsmeade where they would meet with their kids from Hogwarts. 

Carefully they closed the door leaving Newt and Tina behind in their beds. While both Rolf and Luna was happy to have seen them again after almost a year, they couldn't help but fear that this was the last time.


	4. No Malarkey

Kalorama District, Washington D.C

Barack Obama sat next to the breakfast table replaying President Joe Biden’s inauguration speech from yesterday.

“This is America's day. This is democracy's day. A day of history and hope, of renewal and resolve. Through a crucible for the ages, America has been tested anew and America has risen to the challenge. Today we celebrate the triumph not of a candidate but of a cause, a cause of democracy. The people - the will of the people - has been heard, and the will of the people has been heeded. We've learned again that democracy is precious, democracy is fragile and, at this hour my friends, democracy has prevailed. So now on this hallowed ground where just a few days ago violence sought to shake the Capitol's very foundations, we come together as one nation under God - indivisible - to carry out the peaceful transfer of power as we have for more than two centuries. “ 

“Watching Joe’s inauguration again, honey?” His wife, Michelle said entering the room. 

“It was a very moving speech. I’m so proud of him, ” Barack said. 

He skipped forwards to the end of the video.

“My fellow Americans I close the day where I began, with a sacred oath. Before God and all of you, I give you my word. I will always level with you. I will defend the Constitution, I'll defend our democracy. I'll defend America and I will give all - all of you - keep everything I do in your service. Thinking not of power but of possibilities. Not of personal interest but of public good. And together we will write an American story of hope, not fear. Of unity not division, of light not darkness. A story of decency and dignity, love and healing, greatness and goodness. May this be the story that guides us. The story that inspires us. And the story that tells ages yet to come that we answered the call of history, we met the moment. Democracy and hope, truth and justice, did not die on our watch but thrive. That America secured liberty at home and stood once again as a beacon to the world. That is what we owe our forbearers, one another, and generations to follow. So with purpose and resolve, we turn to those tasks of our time. Sustained by faith, driven by conviction and devoted to one another and the country we love with all our hearts. May God bless America and God protect our troops. “ 

He paused the video. “I’m confident in saying that Joe will be a good president. ”

“Orange man put the bar rather low didn’t he? Joe and Kamala have a lot to clean up now that they entered the white house. ”

“One big mess to fix indeed, Michelle. But I’m confident they’ll go beyond just restoring what Trump has destroyed since my second term ended, ” Barack said thinking about the Yemen war that his former Vice President had promised to end. “From now the American people have a president that cares about their well-being and doesn't keep blaming all of our problems on China and Mexican refugees to avoid taking responsibility. ”

Suddenly a sound was heard which meant that someone was calling from the gates outside the mansion.

The former president put on the webcams on his laptop to check.

“Michelle, there’s a man in a coat with a black SUV outside. ”

His wife went to the door and put on the microphone.

“Can I help you?” She asked the man. 

“I’m from the federal government. I’ve been sent by President Joe Biden to talk with Barack Obama, ” the man said holding up his idea card in front of the security camera. 

Barack couldn’t put his finger on it but he could’ve sworn that he had seen the man at some point in the past. Michelle opened the gates as her husband walked out to approach the stranger from the government.

“Good Morning Mr.! President Biden wanted to see me? ”

“He would like that very much!” The man said, pulling out a stick from his coat. “Reverto Obliviate!”

Barack felt a brief headache and a shock running through his body from top to bottom. Then everything cleared up. He remembered the things he had forgotten 4 years ago.

“Sam. It is you, ” was all that he could get out.

“Long time no see my friend, ” the wizard said, shaking his hand.

“But why did you give my memories back? Does it mean…?”

“Yes, the time has come. Follow me. We have a lot to catch up on, ” Samuel said. 

The former No-Maj President took a moment to let everything sink in and get everything straight.

“I understand. Just wait a second. I need to put on my suit. ”

“No hurry!”

Barack hurried back inside and went toward his wardrobe.

“Honey! What is going on? What did the strange man say? ”

“No time to explain Michelle. I’m going to visit Joe at the White House. I don’t know when I’ll be back. ” 

After quickly putting on a black suit and knotting his blue tie he kissed his wife goodbye and went outside. He jumped into the black car next to his old friend and wizarding counterpart and gave him a nostalgic hug as the vehicle started rolling.

“Samuel G. Quahog. How is my favorite wizard doing?”

“I’m doing great. Currently on my third term as the President of MACUSA. Won the last election by a small margin. ”

“Congratulations man!” Barack said, giving him a high five. “Is it true that the Statute of Secrecy has been abolished? If so then it must be an incredible feeling of overseeing such a groundbreaking historical event. ”

“Exactly. All Wizarding Nations held a public referendum last year, about whether or not we should end the Statute of Secrecy. The International Confederation announced the results three days ago and it turned out that the population of the majority of all Wizarding Nations, including the United States, voted for Reunification with the No-Majs. On Monday evening all Presidents and Ministers for Magic shall appear on live television with their respective No-Maj counterparts which in my case will be President Biden and Vice President Harris. I thought it would be appropriate to take you with me to the White House to bring them the news. ”

“It will be a pleasure to help you, Samuel. Joe and Kamala are going to have two fantastic terms ahead of them now that they’ll be getting the aid of magic. By the way, what is Madam Tran up now these days? ”

“Knew I could count on you. Jennifer is doing great now that she’s working for the New York Ghost reporting on events happening in her ancestral homeland in the Far East. Now would you please grab my arm? ”

Barack did as he said and in an instant, they disapparated out of the SUV and rematerialized on the top of a skyscraper in Upper Manhattan several hundred meters above the ground. 

“Forgot how uncomfortable that used to be, ” the No-Maj remarked. 

“A couple of more times and you’ll be getting used to side-along apparition, ” Samuel said. 

The former No-Maj President looked down on the ground.

“New York City. So quiet it is almost scary. ”

“Trust me. Everything will be back to normal again in a few weeks after we’ve solved the pandemic together. Now come on. ”

Samuel let his friend into a levitating elevator cage and together they entered the headquarters of the Magical Congress of the United States of America.

The MACUSA headquarters was as astounding as Barack remembered it to be since he last visited the place 5 years ago. The lobby had an Art-Deco design and featured black and gold accents. It contained a large clock; A Magical Exposure Threat Level Measurer above the front staircase along with a magical portrait of President Samuel G Quahog.

Around the exterior of the hall were desks and columns topped with statues of many famous wizards and witches. The main lobby also had art-deco elevators to transport witches and wizards to the other levels. Many MACUSA officials were shocked to see the former No-Maj President present at their headquarters.

They stepped off the elevator and on their way to the Presidential Office they encountered a familiar witch. A centuries-old Afro-African lady dressed in black robes.

“Senator Picquery. How are you?”

“Barack Obama. It wasn’t yesterday since we last saw each other. Quahog taking you to see current President Biden? ”

“That’s correct, Seraphina! I thought I could use some help from my old friend. Together we’ll shape the future. “

“The pleasure is mine. Can’t wait to see how President Biden and Vice President Harris will react when they get to hear the news, ” Barack said smiling. 

“I never thought Wizarding Society would progress this far. When I was President of MACUSA in the 1920s we were still separating No-Maj-borns from their parents and now the Statute of Secrecy is about to be abolished permanently next week. It feels unreal, to say the least. ”

“Times they are a-changin'as Bob Dylan, a famous No-Maj singer would say, ” Barack remarked jokingly. 

“Good luck to both of you, ” Senator Picquery said and walked away.

The Presidential Office of Magical Congress was way larger than the Oval Office within the White House. On the other end of the office, there was the large seal of MACUSA, A thunderbird on the American flag. At the left, there were black and white moving pictures of every Wizarding President since the 1960s shaking hands with their No-Maj counterpart. Barack and Joe were featured in two photos. One with Samuel and one with Madam Tran. His thoughts were interrupted by one familiar voice. 

“President of the United States of America, Joseph Robinette Biden and Vice President Kamala Devi Harris are present to see you now, ” the portrait of George Washington informed them. 

“Incendio, ” Samuel said, lightening up the fireplace. 

“You remember how to do it? ” The Wizard asked Barack, giving him his share of floo powder.

“Yes, I do, ” Barack said, throwing it into the fire. Then he stepped into the flames and shouted and clear loudly; “OVAL OFFICE, WHITE HOUSE, WASHINGTON D.C. ”

The No-Maj’s body was teleported through a number of other fireplaces until he ended up on the floor of the Oval Office, his former residence. 

An old man tripped on the floor utterly shocked and a woman of color let off a scream.

“Barry is that you? What are you doing in the chimney?”

“Calm down Joe everything's alright, ” he told his friend. 

The fireplace was in flames again and out came Samuel. 

“What the hell is going on? The White House doesn't have a chimney. Explain, ” Kamala panicked.

“Don’t worry Vice President Harris. We’re coming in peace, ” the wizard said.

“Who are you? And what are you doing with Obama?” The Indian-American lady asked, backing off to the desk ready to push a red button.

“Please Kamala. There’s no need to call the security. Mr. Quahog here is our friend. Both Joe and I have met him before, ” Barack said, trying to calm the Vice-President down. 

Joe appeared very confused.

“What have I never seen this man? My memory ain’t the best but even I would reme...” 

The No-Maj President was interrupted by his wizarding counterpart.

“Yes, you have President Biden. We met for the first time in summer 2012. Now if you would just stand still...” Samuel said, taking out his wand from his overcoat. “Reverto Obliviate. ” 

“What did you do to him, you freak?” Kamala shuttered in fear.

Joe closed his eyes and after a moment of confusion, everything appeared to clear up for him. “Samuel George Quahog. President of MACUSA” was the first thing he could get out.

“That’s my name. ”

“I remember. Wizards, witches, magic. Everything. I remember. My memories are back for Malarkey’s sake!”

“It’s great to see you again Joe, ” the wizard said stretching out his hand. 

The old No-Maj retaliated.

“No handshakes. Perhaps you wizards haven’t noticed but the No-Maj world is in the midst of a pandemic. Got to set an example of social distancing ya know. ”

“Of course, ” Samuel replied. “By the way. You got Vanilla Ice Cream on your shirt. Let me clean that up for you. “ He pointed his wand at Joe’s shirt. “Scouragio, “ and it was as good as new. 

“Joseph, Barack Obama could you just tell me what the hell is going on? Why is there a wizard in the Oval Office? I’m TERRIFIED for god’s sake. ”

“Kamala, calm down, “ Barack repeated. “Everything is fine. Let’s all sit down and we’ll explain everything to you. ”

He and Samuel took their time to explain to Joe and Kamala everything about the purpose of their visit. They talked about MACUSA, the Wizarding World, the International Confederation of Wizards’ decision to repeal the Statute of Secrecy. 

“...According to the International Confederation every President or Minister for Magic shall appear on live television on Monday together with their No-Maj counterpart to address the world about everything, ” Samuel explained. 

“Magic exists. I can’t believe it. It doesn’t make sense to me, ” the Vice President uttered. 

“Thrust it didn’t make to us either when former President Madam Tran came traveling through the fireplace following our inauguration in 2009, ” Joe laughed. 

“Quahog. You can take and give back memories. Show me what more you can do. ”

Samuel once again raised his wand shouted “Expecto Patronum!” A transparent silver horse with wings was configured and floated around the office.

“What the hell is that?” The Vice President asked in shock and awe. 

“It’s a Patronus Kamala. A manifestation of happy memories taking the form of an animal, ” Barack explained, recalling from what President Quahog and Tran had told him in the past.

“Now. Sam. About the ICW’s decision to repeal your Secrecy it sounds amazing and all but there are many things we have to consider, “ Joe said. “During the past four years we’ve seen xenophobic hate crimes against Latinos, Blacks, Asians, and Muslims have skyrocketed to the extreme. Racism lies within the genes of this nation. That is just the way it is. I and Kamala have made it our duty to combat that wicked ideology wherever it may be found. But if some Americans can’t even get along with people of different skin color and religion how do you think they will react to the existence of freakin wizards? I can just imagine in two weeks angry mobs of MAGA supporters protesting outside the White House demanding to bring back witch burnings. ”

“I can totally see your point of view President Biden, “ Samuel agreed with his No-Maj counterpart. “‘Racism’ is a big problem in the Wizarding World too; it just goes under different names. We have to make clear to both of our people that peace is the only option on the table. That Wix and No-Maj are not so different after all and that cooperation has more value than conflict. Biden, Harris, what would you say are the biggest problems facing America right now?”

“The pandemic most definitely, “ Joe sharply answered. “We have reached over 400 000 deaths, over 25 million cases. The healthcare system is broken and people have lost their jobs and can barely afford to live. All because our former so-called ‘president’ thought it was more important to appear ‘tough on China’ than to save lives. ”

“Yeah, I noticed that Donald Trump had some very weird obsession with China during my few meetings with him. Almost like triggering China is all that has mattered to him the past two years, ” Samuel commented. “No-Maj America deserves better than that clown. ”

“We are about to sign two executive actions that will begin to restore and strengthen Americans’ access to quality, affordable health care. '' Kamala added. “Healthcare is a human right and should not be determined by the size of one's bank account. However, not everyone agrees about that sentiment. “

Samuel was rather touched by those words.

“That’s the spirit, Harris. With the help of magic, it is possible to heal broken bones in an instant and we don’t charge anything for it. MACUSA will make sure to aid you in achieving universal healthcare. By combining science and magic we can ensure that no pandemic of this scale will ever happen again. ”

“I’m already starting to like you, wizards, ” Joe laughed. 

“Sorry for going off-topic but how do you think you can help in ending all the endless wars?” Barack asked.

“I already told you that the relationship between Wix and No-Majes in the MENA region is very tense. Wouldn’t be surprised if one or two dictators ‘end up missing’ the coming weeks,“ Samuel speculated. “There’s much more to discuss but I think it is time to round off this meeting for today to give you time to let everything sink in. Do you have time to meet tomorrow? ” 

“I don’t know Sam. There are so many executive orders we have to sign. You don’t happen to own a smartphone, do you? Preferably not a Huawei. Communist espionage you know.”

“I prefer not to use digital No-Maj technology. Magic and electricity don’t always go hand in hand you see. But I have an alternative, ” Samuel replied, taking out a shiny object from his overcoat. “This President Biden is a Two-Way Mirror. It fills the same function as a smartphone does. Say my name in front of it as soon as you have time to meet up again. Just don’t take too much time. ”

“Fantastic, ” Joe said, looking at himself in the mirror. 

“Well, Barack. Are you ready to go? You must be eager to tell everything to Michelle now.”

“I certainly am but we’re not forgetting the compulsory President to President photo before we leave, right? ”

“Of course not. But I, fortunately, forgot the camera back in my office.”

“It is fine. We can use my iPhone, ” the former No-Maj President responded. 

Everyone except Barack put on a face mask each and lined up next to the window holding hands with gloves on. Samuel stood in the middle with Joe on the right and Kamala on the left side of him. 

Barack Obama prepared to take the photo with his iPhone; “Now everyone! Please say; Wingardium Leviosa!”


	5. Meanwhile in Wizarding Russia

Anastasia Tarasenko stood in her office, at the Russian Ministry of Magic headquarters which was located within the famous landmark of the Hermitage Museum, in St. Petersburg. She was a young witch, 33 of age, had been undemocratically appointed the role of the Russian Minister for Magic just over a year ago. Now she would be facing her biggest challenge so far as the leader of the largest wizarding nation on the planet. She looked at her cross necklace and said for herself;

“God bless me and my country. ”

Pressing on a button on her desk, one witch and wizard came inside her office. One of them was Arman Abdulov, a long and stoic, black haired wizard with a slick mustache, head of the Department for Magical Law Enforcement. The other was Natasha Ivanova, Minister Tarasenko’s secretary. Together they would face the most important mission of their lives. 

“Minister Tarasenko are you ready?” Abdulov asked, smiling.

“No, I despise all of this but we don’t have a choice, ” Tarasenco answered, unlocking a box on her desk and taking out a flag of Moscow. “The International Confederation has spoken. A new era is waiting upon us. ”

Abdulov and Ivanova grabbed the piece of textile. The three magicians felt how the environment around them became more and more unclear and how they were lifted out of the office in St.Petersburg and a few seconds later transported them several miles to the capital of the Russian Federation. They landed safely on a rooftop outside the Kremlin, a fortified complex in the center of Moscow, overlooking the Moskva River to the south, Saint Basil's Cathedral and Red Square to the east, and the Alexander Garden to the west.

The three magicians' attention was directed to the Kremlin Senate, one of the many seats of the President of the Russian Federation. According to the Ministry’s spies within the non-magical government, it was there the so-called president would be seated at this time of the day. Hopefully, they were right. A single mistake could be fatal to the entire operation. Anastasia took out a picture of the Presidential office from her robes.

She envisioned the office in her head and said; “Abdulov, Ivanova. Remember what we practiced. I do all the talking. Don’t make any sudden moves. If the president does not accept our offer, then we must not hesitate to use the imperius curse. Understood? ”

“Understood, Minister Tarasenko, ” they said at the same time. 

Holding each other's hands, they apparated into the Kremlin Senate building. Once they rematerialized within the presidential office, they were met with frightened eyes of not only the president but also a bunch of other non-magical politicians or journalists whom they had not expected to be here. 

“Who the hell are you?” A short-haired man whom Tarasenco identified as federation’s prime minister uttered frightened and confused. 

Abdulov quickly drew his wand and stunned the prime minister without needing to speak the incantation. Then Ivanova followed suit and hit a female journalist with an invisible body binding curse and a few seconds later, only the president was standing. He looked at the witches with a cold and silent expression, showing no signs of fear whatsoever.

“Excuse our intrusion, President Vladimir Putin of the Russian Federation. My name is Anastasia Tarasenco and swear in god’s name that we come in peace, ” Anastasia said, trying to steer up this hectic situation.

“I can see that. You must be the Minister of Magic. If so then it is a pleasure to meet you, ” the non-magical dictator said to everyone’s surprise. 

“May I ask how you know who we are? “ The Minister asked. “No leader of the Russian krest’yanin government has been allowed to know of the existence of our world since the 1920s when you turned to the path of communism. ” 

“I understand. Magic went against the communist values of the Union of Soviet Socialist Republic, but Russia isn’t communist any longer. How come you tell us only now?”

“The International Confederation of Wizards, our equivalent of the United Nations, decided a few months ago that all magical governments of the world, would allow their respective population to vote for whether or not we should remain separated or if the wizarding should come out of hiding, thus ending the sacred Statute of Secrecy. The vast majority of all wizards and witches of Russia voted against reunification but that was not the case with many other countries, so here I am. Now, will you explain to us, president Putin how you already know about the existence of magic? ” Tarasenko asked straight, and slightly embarrassed. 

“You are not very good at keeping your world a secret. I first came in contact with magic when I was in the KGB and was investigating a family in a village of East Germany who claimed that their child was causing disturbances through supernatural means. As I was about to apprehend the family to the local authorities, the child got angry, her eyes started glowing red and threw me several feet away without physical contact. As my fellow KGB agent drew his gun to shoot her, the child used her powers to blow him up in a thousand pieces. Then the child turned into a black cloud and proceeded to kill her parents as well and killed herself. I tried explaining all of this to my higher-ups but they didn’t believe my words and called me crazy so I was sent back to the motherland. I was in shock at what I had just witnessed and it sparked my newfound interest in the occult and supernatural subjects.”

“It appears like you encountered an obscurial. A magical child who forces herself to suppress her powers until they’re taken over by a self-destructive parasitical force known as an obscurus. Such parasites usually manifest in children born into non-magical families, that are unable to comprehend or accept their child’s special abilities, ” Abdulov explained. 

“That’s interesting. Very interesting. I kept continuing my research on supernatural phenomenons within the Eastern Bloc nations, but I knew I would have to be subtle about it. My higher-ups wouldn’t have liked what I was doing. Here and there I found myself on to something. During a trip to Lake Baikal, during my time as Prime Minister, I met several indigenous people who claimed to have witnessed a group of teenagers flying on uprooted trees. “

Those words made all the three magicians think back on their days at their alma mater: the Koldovstoretz, the Russian Wizarding School.

Putin continued talking; However, every piece fell on its place after a whistleblower from the United States came to Russia with classified data about the existence of your hidden society. A few years later I got a phone call from U.S President Donald Trump after he had sworn the oath of office in January 2017. He told me a lot of interesting things that shocked me greatly. Apparently, a wizard stepped out of the fireplace and introduced himself as the president of ‘MACOOSA’, and that they would see each other whenever there was an incident that would affect both magical and non-magical communities of the United States. Trump told me everything he had gotten to learn about your world that day and asked me whether I knew about this already. I told him that no I did not but I believed what he said. All the strange things that I had encountered in my life finally made sense. I became far more cautious of my surroundings and even discovered that there were witches within my own ranks. I have not shared my suspicions with many out of risk of people losing faith in me. "

 _This man is just full of surprises,_ Tarasenco thought silently for herself. 

"And now I must ask why I haven't during the two decades I’ve ruled over the Russian Federation been allowed to know of the existence of the magical world when that fat and despicable orange pig have? “ Putin said, raising his usually calm and cautious voice. 

“As I explained to you before, the Russian Ministry hasn’t been in contact with the krest’yanin government since Stalin came to power during the 1920s. We were convinced that you wouldn’t be able to accept that there is a secret society within your country that is beyond your control, ” Tarasenko said as sweat ran down her forehead. 

“Then which other leaders like me have been in contact with you witches? Does anyone within the Communist Party of China know of your world? How about the prime minister and president of Ukraine?”

“No. The Chinese Minister for Magic has instead corresponded with the president of Taiwan. Up until recently that is. Our borders don't comply with yours, president Putin. I for example am not only the ruler of Russia’s magical community but also those of Belarus, Ukraine, Kazakhstan, Armenia, and more. None of the krest’yanin leaders of said countries are aware of the Wizarding World, ” Tarasenco proudly answered. 

“Impressive, I must say. It is like the Soviet Union or the Russian Empire never fell within your secret society. Also, I must ask why do you keep saying ‘krest’yanin’? ”

“It is our national term for non-magic folks like you president Putin. Other countries have their own terms for people without powers. In Britain for example they call you for ‘Muggles’.”

“Now I feel slightly insulted. You witches don’t think highly of us ‘krest’yanin’ do you?”

“To be honest no. Most witches and wizards don’t like people of your sort. We went into hiding for a reason. During the 17th century peace with krest’yanin society seemed out of option due to the spike in witch huntings. Russia was no exception. Even centuries later conflicts between our kinds still occur. My father who was a krest’yanin himself was completely out of his mind once he learned of mine and my mother’s special abilities when I was just a toddler. After several months of constant abuse, my mother had no choice but to use her powers to kill him, resulting in her being sent to a wizarding prison in northern Siberia. There are hundreds of similar cases happening every year, ” Tarasenko said, starting to think she was getting too personal than what was necessary. 

“I understand. But now that our worlds will reunite I promise to harshly punish anyone who brings unjustified harm to people of your sort. In return I expect you to do me a small favor, that would be in both our interests. ”

“And what would that be? ” Tarasenko asked bluntly. 

“The CIA and the U.S Government have in recent days orchestrated an uprising among my people in their attempt to overthrow me in favor of an neoliberal, facist puppet leader of their so-called ’revolution.’ I would be very thankful if you could help me capture and identify these terrorists before the situation escalates out of control, ” the so-called president smirked.


	6. History is Written

Ron Weasley was helping brother and George and his wife Angelina cleaning up at the Weasleys' Wizards Wheezes after a full day of selling enchanted joke shop items to children and immature adults. Even though Ron sometimes missed his days as an Auror working together with his best friend Harry at the Ministry, his current job wasn’t too bad either.

Few things compared to hear his young customers asking for his autograph or taking a picture with him. There were worse jobs out there. 

” I think we are done for the day, George. We don’t want to miss the big news this evening, ” Ron shouted.

” No we certainly don’t, brother, ” George replied.

After they finished cleaning, they went outside of the joke shop and Angelina closed the door.

No one was to be seen on the streets of Diagon Alley at this time. Everyone was presumably at home in front of their wizarding radios or in some cases, televisions. 

Ron, George, and Angelina held each other's hands and disapparated.

They materialized several miles away at a crop field in the English countryside. In front of them was one very oddly shaped house.

The Burrow. Ron and George’s old childhood home. 

At the highest of the Burrow’s rooftops, their dad was seen doing something with a large parabolic antenna. 

“Arthur, what are you doing?” Angelina asked, shouting from the ground. 

The old man turned around and said;

“Oh hello GAAAAAHHHH, ”

He was losing the grip of the roof and started falling down.

George raised his wand and shouted;

“ARRESTO MOMENTUM. ”

Arthur’s fall was stopped in time and he fell slowly on to the ground without any physical damage.

“I’m so sorry, Arthur, ” Angelina gasped holding her hands in front of her mouth. 

“Merlin’s beard, dad! You really need to be more careful, ” George remarked frustrated. Since the death of his twin brother Fred, over two decades ago, he had developed a much more serious persona not so prone to any serious risk-taking any longer.

“Yes, I probably should. But now the parabolic antenna is fixed and we can now watch the news without magic interruption. ”

They stepped inside the Burrow where Ron and George’s mother Molly sat in front of the family’s thick tv which according to Ron’s wife Hermione could be considered ‘ancient’ by Muggle standards. On the table, there were snacks and pumpkin soda. 

“Hello everyone, take a seat. The tv is working now, ” Molly said. 

Everyone sat themselves down and grabbed some snacks as the news was unfolding on television.

The funny-looking Muggle Prime Minister showed up on the screen sitting on a red sofa.

“Good evening citizens of Great Britain. This day, the 27th of January 2021 is a historical day. In the future, it will be known as the day when history was written and the world entered a new era. An era of peace, of cooperation, of magic. Together with me this very fine evening, are two good friends of mine; “

The camera zoomed out and revealed two very familiar people sitting right next to the Prime Minister, which made the Weasleys gasp in excitement. 

“Let me introduce you to Hermione Granger and Harry Potter. “ 

While Hermione looked very satisfied with being there, Harry appeared quite worried and skeptical about the whole thing.

“Now Mrs. Granger, would you like to tell the world a bit about yourself?” 

“Thank you Prime Minister Johnson. My name is Hermione Jean Granger and this is my story; ”

A picture of an 11-year-old Hermione showed up on the screen together with her parents, who were now living in Australia.

"I was born in a normal English household to two dentists. I always knew there was something special about me. Everywhere I went strange things appeared. Inanimate objects began to levitate, animals would do my biddings without me training them. When I was 11 years old I got a letter delivered by an owl, confirming my suspicions. As it turned out I was a witch and apparently, there was a secret society beneath our noses, consisting of people like me who had lived in hiding since the 17th century. I was born to non-magical parents, or Muggles as we in the wizarding world call people without powers. “

“Hey, hey, wait a second, Mrs. Granger, you said you are a ‘witch’. As in you got magical powers? I don’t believe you, ” the Prime Minister interrupted her, jokingly. 

Hermione drew her wand and said; “Wingardium Leviosa!”

Suddenly the sofa the Prime Minister sat on began to levitate up in the air.

“Holy Macaroni, you were right. You truly are a witch, ” he laughed. 

Then she continued her story.

“I was offered to go to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, in the Scottish Highlands where I would learn how to control my newfound powers. ”

A picture of Hogwarts Castle in its full glory appeared on the screen next to her. 

“There I would meet many lovely witches and wizards like my friend Harry here. ”

“Hi! ” Harry said, waving to the audience.

“And my future husband Ron Weasly. ”

“That’s me, ” Ron commented pointing at the screen.

Now a picture of Hermione and Ron together with their kids Rose and Hugo at platform 9 and ¾ in front of the Hogwarts express. 

“After I, my future husband, Ron, and Harry graduated Hogwarts we all started to work at the British Ministry of Magic, the wizarding government of Great Britain and Ireland. Other countries such as Germany, France, and Japan have their own Ministries. ”

“I and my childhood friend Ron became Aurors, which is the equivalent of policemen in the Muggle world, ” Harry added.

“Those were the days, ” Ron added again.

“After climbing the ladder I became the Minister for Magic and the leader of the magical community of the British Isles. ”

Ron couldn't have been more proud of over how far his wife had come in life. He used to be quite jealous over living in the shadow of those close to him, but in his adult years, he had managed to overcome that insecurity.

"The leader of the magical government in many wizarding countries have corresponded with their respective country's head of government, in order to solve issues that have concerned both worlds, " Hermione continued to explain.

Now pictures of the former Minister of Magic, Kingsley Shacklebolt appeared, in which he shook hands with the past 4 prime minister of United Kingdom.

Suddenly, the screen turned to black. 

Everyone let out a big sigh. 

“ARTHUR, fix it immediately, ” Molly screamed hysterically.

“Reparo Electronics, ” Arthur uttered pointing his wand at the screen.  
The television started working again but it didn’t show the same channel as before. Instead, they saw an old man standing in an office together with a Middle-aged wizard, whom the Weasleys’ recognized as the president of MACUSA.

“What is a No-Maj?” The old man asked the viewers rhetorically. “I, Joe Biden President of the United States is a No-Maj, My Vice President Harris is a No-Maj. But this good looking fellow over here is not a No-Maj; He is a wizard. Yes you heard that correctly. Wizards exist and so does magic.”


	7. To Unity Between Wix and Muggles

Minerva McGonagall sat in the headmistress office at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, drinking tea. She looked at the clock on the wall and saw that the clock was soon hitting 10 pm meaning it was time to leave the castle. Tonight she would appear on stage together with the Minister for Magic and the Queen of England outside the Houses of Parliament.

She picked up her wand and looked at the portraits of the past headmasters of Hogwarts.

”Goodnight everyone. When we see each other tomorrow, a new era will have just begun. ”

” Good luck, Minerva. I look forward to hearing what you’ll have to tell us when the night is over,” the portrait of Albus Dumbledore said as his successor walked out of the office and closed the door.

Minerva walked through the quiet and empty Hallways of Hogwarts Castle. She assumed that all students were at the dormitories following the news on wizard radio. It had been proposed multiple times by different students and teachers to allow access to television and even the internet within the school grounds, but Minerva had been consistently against such nonsense. Children were here to learn after all and loosening the restrictions on usage of Muggle technology would be too distracting from studies.

The Headmistress thought back on her youth and childhood. She had grown up as the only daughter of a Scottish Presbyterian minister and a Hogwarts-educated witch. Despite the Statute Secrecy, marriages between magical and non-magical people were common and fully legal in much of the Wizarding World, including Britain. Minerva’s mother Isobel, however, out of fear of rejection had refused to tell her Muggle husband Robert that she was in fact a witch. That was until her daughter’s special abilities revealed themselves. 

Although her father loved his wife no less upon discovering that she was a witch, he was profoundly shocked by her revelation, and by the fact that she had kept such a secret from him for so long.

Love endured, but trust had been broken between her parents, and Minerva, a clever and observant child, saw this with sadness. She saw with pain how much he struggled with the family’s strange situation. She sensed, too, how much of a strain it was for her mother to fit in with the all-Muggle village, and how much she missed the freedom of being with her kind, and of exercising her considerable talents. Minerva never forgot how much her mother cried when the letter of admittance into Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry arrived on Minerva’s eleventh birthday; she knew that Isobel was sobbing, not only out of pride but also out of envy.

After her graduation from Hogwarts, she had fallen head over heels with a Muggle boy named Dougal McGregor, the handsome, clever, and funny son of a local farmer. Before either of them knew it, Dougal was on one knee in a plowed field, proposing, and Minerva was accepting him. Early the next morning, Minerva went to tell Dougal that she had changed her mind, and could not marry him thus leaving them both heartbroken and devastated. 

Minerva had witnessed at close quarters the kind of marriage she might have if she wed Dougal. It would be the end of all her ambitions; it would mean a wand locked away, and children taught to lie, perhaps even to their own father. 

Now that the Statute of Secrecy had been abolished once and for all no wizard, witch, or Muggle would suffer from the same fears that either Minerva or her Isobel had faced. 

The fear of revealing one's true abilities to a loved one. 

The ports opened themselves for the Headmistress as she was headed out of the castle.

As she walked in the direction of Hogsmeade she came across the school’s groundskeeper Hagrid and his bloodhound, Fang.

“Hey, McGonagall! Is it time for your big moment now?” He warmly greeted her.

“I assume you could say that Hagrid. I hate to admit it but I am actually quite nervous since this will be the most defining moment of our history, ” she replied.

“It sure will be, ” the big man said.

“May I ask how you will spend this very peculiar evening? I heard that Horace, Filius, and Pomona will come to London later to watch the big event. You want to come?”

“Nah. I’m just going to stay in my hut and follow the news on the radio. I don’t fit in big crowds.”

“Fine then. I’m in a bit of a hurry. I’ll see you tomorrow. ”

“See ya Minerva and good luck! Everything’ll be fine you see, ” Hagrid waved her goodbye as she disapparated.

Minerva re-materialized on a rooftop in Central London where she got a good view of the city. Her first impression of the view truly shocked her. The capital of the United Kingdom looked like it was undergoing a military siege. 

Police cars swarmed everywhere. Boats from the marine were floating on the river Thames. Helicopters were flying alongside wizards on broomsticks. A massive scene stage had been built outside the Houses of Parliament which appeared guarded by both the London police form and Aurors from the Ministry of Magic. 

She apparated outside the gates of the Houses of Parliament. 

“Professor McGonagall! How nice to see you again!” an old guard dressed in a brown trench coat greeted her. 

“You know her?” The Muggle guard in blue uniform next to him asked.

“Yes, she was my transfiguration teacher back in school.”

“It is good to see you, Mr. Dawlish, ” Minerva replied to her old student.

“Is everything going well at Hogwarts? ”

“Everything is going well. If you excuse me I’m in a bit of a hurry. ”

“Or course professor sorry I’m meant, headmistress. I just need to check that you’re not under the imperious curse first. ”

“What?”

Dawlish made a swoop with his wand and with a red light scanned his former teacher from top to bottom. 

“I found nothing. You’re free to enter, ” he responded and let her inside. 

As she stepped inside the Westminster Palace she was struck by the sight of many famous faces from the Muggle World although she only recognized a few of them. She turned her attention to the other side of the hallway where she saw former Minister for Magic, Kingsley Shacklebolt dressed in his extravagant blue and purple African robes, laughing and drinking champagne from a levitating plate, with 3 people whom Minerva recognized as the previous prime ministers of the United Kingdom. 

“Minerva, how great to see you! You came just in time, ” Kingsley said, approaching her. 

“Kingsley, long time no see. How are you? ” Minerva responded with a hug. 

“I’m doing great, thank you. I’m having a little reunion with some old friends here, “ he said, turning his attention to the former Muggle prime ministers. “My friends, let me introduce you to Minerva McGonagall, the headmistress of my alma mater Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. ”

One of them, a slimy faced old man came forward and stretched out his gloved hand.

“Good evening my lady! It is a pleasure to meet you this very peculiar evening. My name is Anthony Blair but you can call me ’Tony’. Former leader of the Labour party and Prime Minister from 1997 to 2008. ”

“It is a pleasure to meet you too Mr. Blair.”

“Good old Tony was the first Muggle prime minister I ever corresponded with, “ Kingsley said. ”Skipping a few years ahead here is David Cameron. ”

“Nice to meet you, ” the younger politician nodded. “I am very fascinated by your school Mrs. McGonagall, based on what Kingsley has told me. ”

“Is that so Mr. Cameron? What has my ex-pupil told you? ” Minerva asked.

“Not much. That it is a school for wizards. That information alone is enough to captivate any so-called ‘Muggle’ like me. ”

“Last but not least, we have Theresa May, ” Kingsley said, introducing her to an old grey-haired lady dressed in a purple suit.

“Good evening, Mrs. Mcgonagall, ” she said, stretching out her elbow. It took an awkward moment for Minerva to catch that this had become a way for Muggles to greet each other since the pandemic broke out roughly a year ago.

“Good evening to you too Mrs. May, ” Minerva said, giving her an elbow bump back. “I have read about you in our own wizarding newspapers. Which party did you belong to?”

“The Conservative Party. The ‘Tories’, just like David here. ”

Minerva for reasons she could not explain didn’t get a very good feeling of being around the former Muggle prime minister and wanted to get away from the conversation. 

“Kingsley, do you know where Hermione is? I need to see her so we can practice our speech one last time before we’re up on stage. ” 

“Look behind, ” he replied, smiling.

She turned around and saw her former model student dressed in a red dress and holding hands with Queen Elizabeth ll. The current UK Prime Minister walked beside them. Hermione had truly gotten further in her life than Minerva ever could’ve imagined she would. 

The Scottish witch reluctantly bowed before the monarch out of courtesy and said; “Your Majesty, it is an honor to be here tonight. ” In reality, Minerva despised the mere concept of the monarchy but now was not the time to express her honest opinion about that subject matter.

“The honor is mine, Mrs. McGonagall. Minister Granger, Shacklebolt and some of their predecessors I've met have mentioned only tidbits of information about your school during our meetings. I and my eldest son Charles, Prince of Wales would love to visit in the following week, ” the Queen replied.

Minerva didn’t want to answer that proposal as she didn’t want to invite any Muggle aristocrats or politicians on the grounds of her dear Hogwarts. 

“I’m so happy you could be here tonight, Minerva, ” Hermione said to her relief. 

“Was there even an option? I’ve been looking forward to this day since my school years, ” the older witch said although she was not sure if she believed her own words.

“That is the spirit, “ the current Prime Minister said, throwing his fist in the air. “Together we will achieve great things neither of our worlds has seen before. “

Hermione made a wave with her wand and made the champagne bottle fill 4 new glasses.

“The Statute of Secrecy is no more. To unity between Wix and Muggles!”

Minerva like everyone else present raised her glass and repeated the words; “To unity between Wix and Muggles!”  
.  
.

The portraits of several of the past headmasters sat together next to a round table in a painting of a red room drinking tea and discussing the recent events that were happening in the real world.

“I still can’t believe what Minerva has told us. The Statute of Secrecy has officially ended, ” the portrait of Severus Snape said. "I honestly don't know what to think about it. "  
“Merlin I wish that I had lived a few decades longer. Then I could’ve boasted about living before the Statute and after its abolishment, ” the portrait of the former headmaster, Armando Dippet said, smoking a pipe.

“I could never in my days imagine that Gellert’s vision would come true. His visions weren’t always accurate you see, ” the portrait of Albus Dumbledore remarked at the recent news.

“Was it not your dream too, Albus? That wizards and Muggles would one day reunite? ” Severus.

“Yes, it was Severus. But as I grew up without him I came to realize that it was only a very idealistic fantasy. Perhaps had wizards never gone underground in the first place, we could’ve built the future together with the Muggles, but right now I fear what’s to come. ”

“I disagree, Albus, “ Phineas Nigellus Black said. “ I don't believe peace was ever an option. There was no way we could’ve reasoned with those filthy, violent Muggles. Hence why I hope the Ministries do the right thing now and overthrow Muggle society. The world belongs to the wizards. The ones that are pure of blood. ”

“Gellert would have disagreed with you, Phineas. He desired a world where every magical being was considered of equal worth, regardless of blood status. Although he did unfortunately see Muggles as inferior. Hence why he didn’t do anything about the ‘Muggle with the mustache, ’ even after he had taken over the German Federal Ministry of Magic. "

"Oh yes, I recall that he believed that the wizard to Muggle ratio needed to be 'evened out', " Armando said, disgusted.

“Your ex. was truly a wicked man, Albus,” Severus said, confused.

“Severus, have you ever read the book ‘Fur Das Gröre Wohl’?” Armando asked.

“No, I haven't, Armando. ”

“Albus, would you like to summarize?”

The portrait of the most recent headmaster sighed.

“I wrote parts of the first edition together with Gellert that fateful summer 1899 although he completed it himself 20 years late right before the start of the Global Wizarding War. The purpose of the book and its later edition was to inspire new followers to our cause. Fur Das Gröre Wohl contained excessive details of our plans, goals, and descriptions of Gellert's visions from the future. Gellert was repeatedly plagued by visions from the future. He saw a future in which the Wizarding World was exposed and a massive war broke out. Not a war between nations fought on the battlefield or about borders and territory. No, a war on the streets, between radical groups of wizards and Muggles. Whilst both our governments attempt to make peace, the world will continue to be plagued by violence, tension, and fear. ”

“I understand, ” Severus nodded. “And you think that vision will be realized now? ”

“That is perhaps not for me to say. After all, fortune-telling is not a very reliable or accurate form of magic. Anyway, to prevent this horrific future, we thought of a plan. We would unite all of the Wizarding World under a single magical government and overthrow the International Confederation of Wizards. Once the ICW had been toppled we would slowly and carefully take over the Muggle governments, and reunite both worlds with wizards at the very top of this world order. According to Gellert, this was the only peaceful option. ”

“I can’t believe that you fell for that Albus, ” Armando Dippet commented. “You were the wisest and most clever student I have ever had in my 250 years as the Headmaster of Hogwarts. ”

“Say no more Armando, “ Albus said, interrupting him. “I know Gellert did go the wrong way about it. That’s why I had to stop him. Hopefully, he’d found peace in the afterlife. ”

“Unless hell actually does exist. If that is the case, then good ol’ Grindy certainly had a place reserved there, ” Armando said laughing.

“Even if hell does exist and Gellert was sent there, I don’t doubt for a second that my spirit in heaven would have bargained with the death itself for me to take my lover's place. ”

“You really think your spirit would go to heaven Albus? Merlin, you’ve got high thoughts about yourself, ” Severus sarcastically remarked.

“Lucky for all of us that there’s no heaven or hell, contrary to what those stupid overly religious Muggles may believe, ” Phineas Nigellus Black stated nervously.

“I certainly hope so for your sake, Phineas. Otherwise, there is no doubt where your spirit has ended up, ” Armando said, taking another blow of his old pipe.  
.  
.  
.  
Harry Potter sat in a dark computer landscape of New Scotland Yard, the headquarters of the Metropolitan Police, where he had been given access to the vast surveillance system used by London's law enforcement. It had not been easy but yesterday he successfully convinced the Commissioner of the Police of Metropolis to use their vast system of CCTV cameras over the night. Nothing was allowed to go wrong over the night since the reputation for all over Wizarding World depended on this night. If things went out of hand it could potentially escalate into a future war between Wix and Muggles.

The police and members of the British Army were patrolling every block of London and since the Ministry was lacking in the number of Aurors needed, Harry had come up with the idea of paying recent Hogwarts graduates to help with overseeing the city tonight. On some cameras he could spot teenage wix standing on rooftops with their wands ready should anything undesirable happen. Harry had ordered them to be particularly cautious around Muslim populated areas. Outside of the Fazl Mosque in South Fields, he saw 2 young wizards stunning and disapparating away with an imam whom they presumably suspected of planning to carry out anti-witch attacks. So far no violence had been reported.

The workplace phone next to the computer was calling.

“Harry Potter!” He said, picking up the call. 

“Mr. Potter. Your wife Ginevra Weasly wants to see you, ” the lady on the phone said. 

“Good. Let her in. ”

A few minutes later Ginny had entered the room carrying a bag of China take-out food with her. 

“My love, are you?” She said kissing him. 

“Everything is going great so far, Ginny. It looks like it will be a calm night. Sure you don’t want to be at the Westminister Palace to watch the big show. Everyone we know is there. ”

“Oh, not a chance. Somebody has to keep you up at night, ” she said, putting the China food on the desk. “I got a fork and a knife with me since I know you can’t handle chopsticks. ”

“How kind of you, ” he replied while opening the rice box. 

“Now let’s watch what’s going on with Hermione and BoJo, ” Ginny said, nonverbally summoning a chair from the other end of the room. 

Harry shared a smartphone headphone with his wife and switched the screen to the Westminster Palace. Trumpets started to play as Hermione, the prime minister, and the Queen of England, went up on stage, followed by McGonagall, Kingsley, the rest of the Royal Family, and the preceding UK prime ministers.

The audience outside the gates was vast and probably stretched several city blocks away. As the snow fell on the ground, the Queen went to the podium and began to speak;

“Dear citizens of the United Kingdom of Great Britain and Northern Ireland I Queen Elizabeth ll declare 328 years of segregation between Wix and Muggles to finally be over. May our two different societies come together once and for all. Thank you. ”


	8. The Cursed Child

Delphini, the daughter of the Dark Lord, was levitating her cell in Azkaban, charged for the murder of an innocent Hogwarts student and possession of illegal magical artifacts. Due to her arms and legs being locked in chains she was only able to use her unique ability of unsupported flight to hover roughly two-meter above the floor. She was thinking about her past and failures. 

Born on Malfoy Manor in Southern England, June 1997 to the Dark Lord and his obsessive lover Bellatrix Lestrange, Delphini never had the chance to know her infamous parents. A fact that had plagued the young witch her entire life. Instead, she had grown up in the care of Euphemia Rowle, the abusive wife of a death eater, Thorfinn who presumably had been imprisoned in a cell just a few floors above Delphini’s. 

Life had not been kind to the daughter of the Dark Lord. Growing up in the outskirts of Northern Ireland with an abusive stepmother and no friends to play with wasn’t easy. Euphemia would constantly remind Delphini how much she hated her and that the only reason why she bothered to take her in to begin was that someone had offered her a substantial yearly amount of gold to do so. She kept a pet Augurey, an Irish phoenix, claiming that the bird cried because it knew that Delphini would meet a sticky end. Judging by her current situation it would appear that the Augurey prediction had come true. 

Her life did however take a positive turn once she turned 11. While she was forbidden to attend Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry like other young British and Irish Wix (she wasn’t told why back then), Euphemia had insisted that she would receive her education at the Durmstrang Institute instead where should be taught in dark arts. Due to the gold donations, she received every year she could afford to pay her tuition fees. And because Euphemia desperately wanted to get rid of her, she had spared no time home-schooling her to ensure that she would pass the admittance trial. 

On September 1st she boarded a ship from Riga, Latvia that would take her and a large number of other children to Durmstrang’s secret location in the far north where the sun was not seen for one half of the year. The first year for her was tough. Her isolated childhood had resulted in very bad social skills and she was struggling to make friends. However, she was nonetheless determined to graduate to not risk going back to her abusive stepmother. Delphini took a special interest in subjects relating to dark arts such as necromancy, blood, and soul magic, and managed to graduate by the age of 17 with decent grades in all subjects. 

Once she stepped off the harbor in Riga for the last she was greeted by not only her stepmother but also a man who claimed to be her biological mother’s brother and former death eater Rodolphus Lestrange who had recently escaped from his life sentence in Azkaban. Rodolphus and Euphemia told Delphini about her true heritage as the daughter of Lord Voldemort and Bellatrix Lestrange and that it was her destiny to bring her parents back to life. The Statute of Secrecy had been increasingly breached during the past decade and that it was only a matter of time before the Wizarding World would get exposed, they argued. Since the reunification between the Wix and Muggles was inevitable it needed to happen on the Wix terms like her father would’ve wanted it. Rodolphus also showed Delphini notes from her mother with instructions on how to achieve the near-extinct ability of unsupported flight. Determined to live up to her parents' legacy she managed within the span of three years to master the ability thus making her the only living wix who was able to fly without a broomstick. 

Delphini and Rodolphus worked together with young dark wizard Theodore Nott to execute their plan. Together they managed to create a true time turner that was not restricted by the hour reversal charm, allowing one to travel several years back in time and change the course of history. 

They managed to create a prototype made of inexpensive metal and was not the finalized version; although still far more powerful than any Time-Turner that had preceded it, the user could only stay in the past for five minutes before being sent back to the present.

The prototype was kept by Nott until the Ministry found it following his arrest by Harry Potter. Delphini had later come to the conclusion that former death eater Lucius Malfoy had known about their plan and anonymously sold out Nott to the Ministry for his own interest. Unbeknownst to her at the time, Malfoy had also stolen their second prototype for himself and improved upon it. 

Delphini had then devised and executed a plan that would get the Time-Turner out of the Ministry so she could go back in history and create a world where the dark lord was in charge and subjunction the Muggle population. Her plan was however thwarted by Harry Potter and his friends and family and now she was serving a life sentence in Azkaban just like her mother had over two decades ago. Due to her origins, she had been put in solitary confinement and was not allowed to interact with other prisoners. Nobody was permitted to know her true heritage. Six months had gone by and there was no sign of light at the end of the tunnel. 

BOOOOOM

The building was shaking and she could hear screams outside the walls of her cell. Was there some kind of prison break going on? She thought. 

Then the door opened and one of the Auror guards stepped inside. A middle-aged wizard with a slick mustache and curly hair and dressed in a grey uniform. He was carrying another pair of grey clothes with him. 

“Shafiq, what are you doing here? ” she said. 

“Your prison sentence has officially been shortened with a lifetime. I’m here to free you, ” he said with his typical Pakistani accent. 

“How come? ” Delphini asked. 

“I don’t have time to explain, daughter of he-who-must-be-named, ” the Auror answered, pulling out a key from his pocket and unlocked all four of the chains that bound her wrists.  
As she was freed from the chains she had to carry for over a half year, the Auror gave her a small round bottle. 

Without hesitation, she swallowed the bottle whole and felt how she turned into a man. 

“Take on this uniform, ” Shafiq said. Delphini did as he said and threw her black and white striped intern robes on the floor. Then she immediately put on the grey uniform. 

“Now listen to me, once you get out of here make sure to get to this address, ” he said, handing her a piece of paper. 

“You want me to go to Budapest?” Delphini asked, looking at the address.

“Yes. There your destiny awaits you. Together we shall bring back order to the world that Ministries and the International Confederation recently plunged into chaos, ” the Auror answered.

“Thank you Shafiq. I am forever grateful for setting me free. Your selfless action won’t be forgotten. ”

“Don’t take out the victory beforehand. You’re not free yet. Follow me and keep a low profile.”

As they walked out of the inner sector of Delphini’s maximum-security cell, Delphini saw two dead bodies lying on the floor. One of them was a young, bald man who was stripped naked. 

Shafiq unlocked the door to the outer part of the cell and found all of Azkaban’s inmates shouting in hysteria as the Aurors were busy fighting the ulterior threat from the outside. None of them had the same amount of security measures forced upon them as Delphini had due to her heritage and extraordinary magical powers. 

“Listen to me, Delphini, the only way out is through the roof. The group I belong to and which you’re about to meet got some help from vampire covens all over Europe who were willing to aid us in our siege of Azkaban to set you free. They serve as a distraction for the Aurors. Once we’re out on top, you make sure to raise to the sky and not to look back. ”

“What will happen to you, Mr. Shafiq?” Delphini asked her savior. 

“Don’t worry about me, young lady. I can take care of myself. It is you who count the most for the mission. ”

As Shafiq and Delphini went further upstairs they came across masked vampires attacking every Aurors in sight. Everyone except for Shafiq of course. One wizard hit a vampire with a killing curse which didn’t appear to have any effect on the living dead humanoid. It was quite a gruesome sight when the vampire charged forward and ripped apart body in half resulting in blood flying in all directions, some of it hitting Delphini in the face. 

”Reducto, ” and the same vampire blew up in pieces. 

”Shafiq, why didn’t you do something” a black Auror shouted from behind.

The Pakistani descended wizard turned around with his wand ready. 

”Avada Kedavra!” 

Unfortunately, the Auror was too quick and dodged Shafiq’s killing curse.

In a quick counter move, the guard cast a non-verbal blasting curse and blew Shafiq’s head up in pieces. 

”NOOOO!!” Delphini screamed and turned into her true self again tired of concealing her appearance. Fast as the wind, she flew towards the guard and snapped his neck.

Sparing no time she flew upwards and out of the broken roof.

The rooftop had also turned into a battleground where some wand-wearing vampires had cast fyendfyre in their offense against the Aurors of Azkaban. 

Delphini managed to pull away the fire allowing her to rise to the sky and escape.

The daughter of Voldemort felt adrenalin pumping in her body like never before as she flew through the storm several kilometers up in the sky above the Northern Sea. Delphini had a new purpose in life and for the first time in a very long time she was a free witch.


	9. Hundred Acre Wood

Cho Chang sat in the waiting hall of the National People’s Congress, Beijing with a large number of other journalists both Wix and Muggles waiting for the interview of her lifetime. Everyone was wearing a mask as was the rule due to the coronavirus which western media had accused the Chinese Communist Party of covering up a year ago when the pandemic began. Either way, the virus was no longer a big concern among the Chinese Muggles and it was certainly not a big concern among the Chinese Wizarding Community who had lived in almost complete separation from their non-magical neighbors since 1949.

10 years had passed since Cho and her daughter Olivia moved to their motherland to live with Cho’s grandfather. After much struggle, they managed to assimilate within both the Wizarding and Muggle way of life in China. Cho was now working as a bartender at a local wizarding district and wrote one or two articles for the Daily Prophet whenever she felt like it. Olivia had graduated from Fenghuang Academy three years ago and was now working for the Chinese Ministry of Magic with the duty of introducing magic to Muggleborn kids who had recently discovered their magical abilities. Life kept on going and due to the events of the past week, it would only get more interesting and unpredictable. 

At one side of the hallway, a large communist symbol consisting of the iconic hammer and sickle was attached to the wall. Cho broke the silence between journalists by asking a Muggle who was working for the State-Owned Propaganda tabloid Global Times if he could take a picture of her. He reluctantly agreed to it and Cho went to pose in front of the hammer and sickle and then thanked him for his help.

“Xie Xie Ni. ”

A government official led all the journalists into the meeting room for the interview. There they stood on a stage next to a podium; Chinese Minister for Magic Madam Ya Zhou together with the President of People’s Republic of China Xi Jinping and his Premier Li Keqiang. None of them was wearing a face mask. Everyone bowed respectfully in front of them. First in front of Madam Ya, then Premier Li, and last President Xi. Cho looked up at Xi Jinping trying to hide her nervosity of standing this close to what was arguably the most powerful Muggle on earth. 

“Měihǎo de yītiān, ” he greeted her.

It was like the Planet had stopped spinning and time was frozen. She had to struggle to even get out a word from her mouth. 

“Good day to you too President Xi. It is an honor to meet you” she said in Mandarin and bowed.

That was awkward. Hopefully, I won’t be joining the Uyghurs of Xinjiang when this is over, Cho thought for herself as she took a seat along with the other journalists. She took out her speaker, pen, and notepad from her magically expanded handbag. 

The film crew turned on the cameras and started filming and Xi Jinping entered the podium and began talking.

“Comrades, friends, ladies, gentlemen. Wizards and witches. Dear and honorable citizens of China: Putong and Magician. Greetings to you all. As the year 2021 began our two societies have after 300 years of separation rejoined. I told you last night and I am telling you again; Neither side has anything to fear from the other. Magicians and Putong were meant to walk together and learn from each other. There’s nothing to be earned from conflict and mistrust of the other. We are both better than that. Together we enter the future as one. May the relation between our people prosper and blossom. “

Everyone in the audience clapped out of courtesy.

“Madam Ya Zhou. Your word, ” President Xi said letting over the word to his magical counterpart. 

“It warms my heart to see this kind welcome from President Xi Jinping. I and my fellow magicians were nervous to see how the leaders of the Chinese Communist Party would react to the existence of our world. However, we have been pleased to have our biases proven wrong. 300 years of separation was a mistake. Many atrocities could’ve been avoided if we wizards and witches chose not to turn our backs at our fellow Chinese. The Opium war, the Colonial era, the Japanese occupation, the famines, the cultural revolution. So much suffering, so much bloodshed, so many wars. All of them avoidable. For that, you have our deepest apology. Now it is time to make up for the time lost. From now on wizards and witches will use our powers to aid our fellow non-magical citizens of the People's Republic of China to combat poverty and injustice wherever it may be found. You have our word. Thank you. ”   
.  
.  
Cho apparated on the street outside where she lived. For the first time, she didn’t have to think about where she apparated out of fear of being seen by Muggles which was a relief. She took the elevator up the building and unlocked the door to her family’s apartment where her grandfather Yoon sat on the sofa watching China Central Television with a beer can in his hand. 

“Cho! I was just watching you on television with Xi Dada How did it feel? ”

His daughter hung her down jacket on the wall and hugged him.

“To be honest Ye Ye. It was kind of disappointing. Mostly just repetition from last night’s speech. They didn’t take any interviews either. Also don’t say ‘Xi Dada.’ Can’t stand hearing that. ”

“Don’t be so spoiled. You got to meet the highest of our nation. That is once in a lifetime opportunity. ”

“You’re right. I should be thankful for what I got. What do you want for lunch?”  
.  
.  
The following evening Cho and her daughter Olivia took grandpa Yoon on a train to Huangdi District which he had formerly been denied access to due to being a Muggle. The old man stared in awe at all the magical wonders of this strange and peculiar part of the capital. 

“Finally I get to see this place with my own eyes. ”

“Amazing isn’t it Ye Ye?” Olivia said. 

“Yes, it is. It’s like something out of a fairy tale. ”


End file.
